Star Wars:The Rise of Skywalker Alternate HISHE
Palpatine knew it the whole time. It should be Force Ghost Anakin to say "OMG YOU HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER? I GOTTA TELL EVERYONE!" Force Ghost Anakin, OMG! You have a granddaughter? I have a grandson! Play date!!! Nah Palps already knew it. More obvious if Rey said: OH MY GOD! I HAVE A GRANDFATHER?! Who are you” “Rey” “Rey who” Rey looks to the distance to see Luke and Leia and the gives a little smirk on her face as she opens her mouth and says... “Rey’d Shadow Legends. With over 16 million downloads, Raid shadow legends is free, turn based game with over 400 characters to collect. The devs add 16 champions each month and are constantly updating the game.” 1.2K Palpatine: I am all the sith Rey: And I’m all the Jedi Batman: AND I’M BATMAN! Palpatine: "I have a granddaughter! This is amazing news! I must tell everyone! Hey Vader, I have a granddaughter!" Rey: "I won't touch it (lightsaber) until I become a Jedi." Finn and Poe: "Yo Rey! Let's go!!" Rey: grabs said lightsaber when Princess Leia offered it Emotional moment when I actually did shed a fangirl tear: when Ben is talking with Han and he says "I know what I have to do, I just dont know if I have the strength." Han embraces him. Ben says "Dad..." and then Han says "I know." Did no one catch that?? He Solo'ed Ben just like when he said it to Leia in TESB! Oh, yes. The feels. Anakin's Ghost: gasps You have a grandchild too! Palpatine: Oh no, not this again. You do this EVERY TIME! Anakin's Ghost: WE SHOULD TELL EVERYONE! Palpatine vs 1 lightsaber: UNLIMITED POWER!!! Palpatine vs 2 lightsabers: I’m too weak Favorite part - Poe explaining the return of Palpatine: "Hey guys, Palpatine's back somehow" :D I know one thing for sure gonna be in HISHE Anakin “YOU HAVE GRANDCHILD TOOoooo!” We must plan palpatine funeral Loki:decorations Thanos:scenery Voldemort:stands around Joker:makes the suit for palps Bowser:bouncer as always All im waiting is for anakin to come and say: "OMG. Palapatine you have a granddaughter?! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" �� Palaptine: hey vader, I have a granddaughter Vader: Awesome my master... Wait if you're my father and ben is my grandson and he and rey kissed that means....oh no. Papiltine: I have created the final order for years!!! And it is finally done!!! Everyone at the villain pub: so that’s where you have been when you’re not here, making all those excuses. Vader: YOU'RE A GRANDFATHER TOO!!!! Palatine: oh nooooo...... Hishe: This movie is overpopulated Thanos: Allow me to introduce myself In Palpatine's voice "good, good I feel your frustration over my movie, erase it from all memory and your journey of nostalgic capitalism will be complete." Hishe : The OFFICIAL end of Skywalker saga is here... Me (was so dissapointed with film): Whyyyyyyy??! Finds out palpatine is still alive Rey kills palpatine Obi-wan's force ghost: You were the chosen one! Anakin's force ghost: Wait then what was the whole point of me killing palpatinie Rey: guess who's the chosen one now Palpatine: kill me take out of my misery Rey: I won’t Palpatine: DO IT OBI-WAN: "Rey!" MACE WINDU: "Rey!" ANAKIN: "Rey!" QUI-GON: "Rey!" AHSOKA: "Rey!" REY: "ok... YES... we have established that I AM REY! Now, what knowledge can you give me?" VOICES of JEDI PAST: "oh we just wanted to make sure you heard us... just a mic test in case you need us." BATMAN: "REY.... IM BATMAAAAAN!!" *after being knocked out by Palpatine, Rey finds herself in a dark place. Suddenly she feels a presence approaching her and activates her lightsaber to see who it is. It’s Luke SKYWALKER. Feeling lost and confused, Rey asks Luke for guidance and tells him that she can’t stop PALPATINE alone. LUKE responds, “you’re not alone.” *And then a lightsaber ignites. It is ANAKIN SKYWALKER who adds, “you’re never alone” *multiple lightsabers ignite revealing all the past Jedi ranging from Yoda to Ahsoka to Qui gon-Jin *Luke offers his hand to Rey’s and just as she grabs it, she wakes up with all the Jedi Force ghosts besides her and transferring themselves to her allowing Rey to unleash a force blast that overpowers Palpatine’s lightning and kills him once and for all Rey is in Kylo Ren's quarters and picks up the dagger. Force Connection is now Online Rey, still holding the dagger, turns to face Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren: "I WILL find you." Both proceed to circle one another talking sweet nothings How did he NOT see the dagger and make the 1+1=2 conclusion of where she was?!? Palpatine: "HEY EVERYONE, I HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER!" Darth vader: "YOU HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER THIS IS AMAZING YOU MUST TELL EVERYONE!" Better yet, Vader's all "YOU HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" While Palpy's all "Naw. I banged me a lot've ladies. I've got dozens of grand kids, but this is the only one who got good with the force." "I am inevi... oh wait wrong script. I am all the Sith!" "And I am Iron ma... I mean and I am all the jedi!" If they would've explained that Rey was conceived by the force by Palpatine, the same way how Anakin was, I would've been fine with it. That way, it would've made more sense how she was, this whole time, a Skywalker; not by blood, but by the Force. They needed to tie her lineage to the Skywalker tree a little more. Also, JJ missed a perfect opportunity to include force ghost Anakin. Imagine: Kylo falls down that pit after Palpatine Force pushes him. Ben struggles to get up, but a mysterious arm stretches out to help him up. *camera pans out* and it reveals that it’s his grandfather... Anakin the Chosen One Skywalker! And another gripe I have with the movie... what was the point of Anakin’s story in the first 6 films if he never truly killed the emperor? Lol Trooper: General Pride, they landed on our destroyer... with horses, Pride: turn our shipe 90 degress down, so the will fall ;) Trooper: ok, it turns out horses have magnetic horseshoe... ... Palpatine to Kylo 1st metting: - I've created the new order, soooo, thats the end of the movie... Category:Alternate Endings